


Nat, That's Not Your Shirt

by HufflepuffBanana



Series: Blackhill [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBanana/pseuds/HufflepuffBanana
Summary: Natasha likes stealing Maria's clothes. Oneshot, Blackhill fluff





	Nat, That's Not Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Blackhill fluff. Oneshot. Also, this is much less sad than my LAST Blackhill fic. That one was sad; this is not. I still hope Maria wasn't too OOC, because I don't write her that often.

"Nat, is that my shirt?"

Natasha smirked. She stood in the doorway of the living room, wearing a grey button-down that was a bit too large for her. Crossing the room to where Maria sat in an armchair, she curled up in her girlfriend's lap and kissed her.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Maria whispered when they broke apart, letting a small smile tug at her lips.

Natasha shrugged this time, pulling Maria into another loving kiss. She felt the brunette grin and run a hand up Natasha's arm to hold her neck. Maria broke the kiss to brush her lips over the bridge of Nat's nose and her forehead, smiling slightly. _Damn_ it, she loved her. "I'm not gonna get a straight answer out of you, am I?"

"Well, maybe not a _straight_ answer..."

Maria chuckled. "Trust you to make a stupid joke about your sexuality."

"If it's so stupid, then why do you laugh?"

Maria chuckled again, then asked, "Why do you keep stealing my clothes?" It was the sixth time already that Maria had found the redhead wearing one of her shirts. The last time, it had been a navy-colored hoodie that had reached halfway down her thighs. Maria couldn't remember whose the sweatpants had been, though she did remember the _rest_ of the morning.

"They're comfortable," said Natasha, shrugging and resting her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "And they're warm, and they smell like you."

"I would have thought that they smell like the laundry detergent."

"Nope."

* * *

The sweater was grey, reaching Nat's mid-thighs and exposing the tops of her shoulders. It was too large for both of them, but that had been intentional; Nat was adorable in the shirts that _did_ fit properly, and the redhead had, several times, expressed how hot Maria looked in oversized shirts. Maria approached her girlfriend from behind, twining her arms around her waist and peppering her neck and shoulders in light kisses.

"I see you're still wearing my clothes," she murmured against the underside of the redhead's jaw, and Natasha laughed aloud and turned in Maria's arms.

"You should wear it; you look hot in it."

"Well, it _is_ warm," Maria joked, earning a goofy grin from Natasha. She felt her expression soften, and she offered Nat a small smile.

Natasha frowned. "You okay?"

Maria nodded slowly. "Yeah..." And she dipped her head, then, kissing Nat, slowly and softly, and she felt Natasha responding gently. "I love you, Nat," she mumbled, smiling against Natasha's mouth.

"I love you, too."


End file.
